


New collar

by Cupid_guts



Series: Puppy playtime! [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, BDSM, Dom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dom/sub, Femdom, Latex, Light Angst, M/M, Puppy Play, Smut, Sub Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), femboy, not beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupid_guts/pseuds/Cupid_guts
Summary: George goes out to get his puppy a new collar.I’m sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes!
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Puppy playtime! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119311
Comments: 5
Kudos: 99





	New collar

George hummed a simple tune as he gathered his belongings, grabbing his phone, wallet, portable charger, and anything else he would need to go out to do some errands. He put everything in his bag and quickly grabbed his pups collar off of the bed side table. 

Dream was in the shower right now, getting all dolled up for his own surprise he had for George. He knew George was going out for some errands and figured today was a good enough day to put his plan into action. He made sure all his latex gear was clean and shiny, as well as making sure it all still fit. “I’m going out now Dream! I’ll be back at around noon okay?” George called from outside the bathroom door, earning a ‘okay’ from the younger before walking to the front door, giving patches a few head rubs before leaving. 

George hadn’t told Dream he was getting him a new collar, nor that he was taking the one he already had with him (taking it so the new one would fit him perfectly), it was currently 10am, he had to go grocery shopping, just to pick up the necessities as well as some new window cleaner, but first he was going to a kink shop to pick out a new collar. 

George adjusted his seat to pull him closer to the wheel, curse Dream and his long legs. Looking behind him, the older carefully backed out of the drive way and made his way to the sex toy shop that him and Dream went to pretty often. Is was the only store that truly trusted to get good toys and fetish gear, plus all the workers were extremely nice and sex positive. 

While George was off doing his errands Dream had already gotten out of the shower and dried off, having put on a over sized hoodie and some boxers, he’d put on his latex gear later considering it wasn’t the most comfy thing in the world to wear. The blonde was currently blow drying his hair, not enjoying the loud noise of the blow drier, but pushed through it anyways. Once his hair was dry he brushed through it and put it up in a man bun, smiling as he looked himself in the mirror. 

Damn he was kinda cute

Dream looked over to the night stand and gasped a little, seeing his collar gone. He could of sworn he had left it there before he got into the shower. Dream always wore his collar around George, the main exceptions being when they were in public or with friends that weren’t in kink and family. (And ofc not wearing it in the shower to avoid damage). Dream frowned and begun searching the room for the black collar, he remembered when George had first gotten it for him, the collar was black with little red heart studs on it, in the middle had a pink heart tag that read:

Clay, property of George Davidson. 

George was happy when he expressed how much he loved it, they were both new to the kink scene, both having looked into and enjoyed porn of the kinks, but never played an active roll in the scene. Now of corse they often went to bdsm dog shows and even had puppy play dates with other friends in the kink. Dream sighed sadly as he couldn’t find it, he didn’t know where it could be. 

Unless,,, George took it.

But why would he? The collar was perfectly fine, and when it did need repairs (from George pulling on it a little too hard) he told the younger that he was taking it. Surely the older wasn’t, getting rid of it, right? Surely Dream misplaced it? He had to of! George loved him! He’d never take away the collar with out telling him! 

But still, Dream felt his stomach and heart drop at the thought of George disowning him as his puppy. Sure Dream wasn’t the best puppy in the world, he knew that, but he didn’t think he was bad enough to have his collar taken away. The younger felt tears prick at his eyes, blinking them away the best he could as he curled up into a small ball, back against the head board. Did he really deserve George as his master? As his boyfriend? 

He wasn’t a good boyfriend by any means, constantly forgetting to take his adhd meds, having a hard time paying attention, constantly tapping George out of impulse. He also wasn’t the best at cleaning, doing laundry or the dishes seemed like such a huge task, when it really wasn’t. He didn’t like the loud noise of the vacuum cleaner (a noise loud enough and unpleasant enough to make him stim), he hated it so much that he had to lock himself in their shared room and cover his ears. 

He felt guilty that George did most of the cleaning and cooking, Dream not being the best cook which meant George ended up making dinner most nights, as well as cleaning up dinner most of the time. Dream was absolute shit, a shit boyfriend and a pathetic man. 

The blonde didn’t even notice he was sobbing until he moved his head up to get some fresh air, looking down at his sleeves and seeing two damp spots where his eyes were. He sniffled loudly and tried his best to wipe away his tears, to which new ones just spread in place of the ones being wiped away. 

George deserved better, someone who can actually help him clean with out getting overwhelmed, someone who doesn’t need a constant reminder to take their meds, someone who he can actually take photos with without blurring or cover the others face. Dream was pathetic, a looser compared to everyone else George could be with. 

He doesn’t blame George for taking his collar away, it should to go to someone who deserves it. 

“I have it right here” George says handing the lady his puppy’s old collar. “Thank you, I’ll go measure the new one” the lady says, walking to the back, shortly coming back out with the new collar. “God it looks better then I imagined, thank you” The brunette said, holding the new collar in his hands. “It is very pretty, how’s clay doing by the way?” The girl asks, ringing up the collar and toy cleaner George had gotten as well, having remembered they were running out of the stuff. 

“He’s been doing good, he’s getting better at remembering to take his meds which I’m proud of” he told the cashier, pulling out his card. “That’s good, your total will be 150.25” the girl said watching as George put his card in and typed in his pin. Once the little machine beeped he took his card out and put it away while the girl put the collar in a special box (which ended up making the collar cost more) and the toy cleaner in a bag, handing the items to the taller. “Have a good day George!” She said with a smile, waving to George as he left, goerge of corse waving back “you too!” 

George set the items down in the passenger seat as he got into the car, buckling himself in and making his way to the grocery store. 

Dream had stopped crying by now, not really having anymore tears to cry out. He was sat on the couch, sipping on some water, mindlessly watching some random show on tv to distract himself. Scrolling through him and George’s older msgs, which usually helped him feel better, eventually stumbling across old sext and nudes they had sent each other. He whined softly re reading the msgs George had sent. 

Aww look at you puppy, so hard for me, I bet you’d love to stuff your big cock in my tight femboy hole huh? 

Dream felt himself getting hard thinking about how tight George’s hole was, he absolutely adored when George wore those short pleated skirts, the ones that just barely covered his ass and showed off his pretty panties. He loved the way his panties complimented his ass, showing off the bubble butt he had. He could worship his ass all day, cover it in hickeys and bite marks, groping his ass and feeling the fat on it between his fingers. Spreading his cheeks to see his tight pink hole that never failed to swallow up his cock. God how he just wanted to give him a rim job, licking and sucking on his hole before pushing his tongue in, massaging his ass while his tongue worked on him. 

He could just hear George’s degrading words right now. Telling how much of a dirty pup he was, having his tongue deep in his pretty ass. His hands gripping as his hair as he practically smothered him with his ass. His cock twitched in his boxers at his own erotic thoughts. Dream began rutting into the air, whining loudly as he continued to go through the nudes George had send him, stopping and staring at a particular one. 

It was a photo of George in a short purple plaid skirt, his cock lifting it up, giving him a perfect view of his hairless balls. His hand was on his inner thigh, his legs spread enough to show a little bit of the butt plug he was wearing. 

Dream rolled over, humping the couch beneath him as he bit his lip, wishing that George would come back soon, tell him he was still his puppy and that he just misplaced his collar. Soon enough thought his negative thoughts just came back, ruining the whole mood. 

Clay no longer felt horny enough to deal with his boner, instead just feeling pure guilt at getting off to photos of someone who has disowned him. The tears were back, Dream threw his phone to other side of the couch and curled up into a little ball again, letting out soft sobs of guilt. His boner going away after a while of crying. 

George hummed softly as he walked through the store, pushing a basket through the isle as he looked through the shelves, looking for the items on his list. “God damn baby, you make me wanna act up” a voice said from behind the Brit. “Your ass looks great in that skirt babe” said a different voice. George rolled his eyes, annoyed, but used to being catcalled when he wore more feminine clothes out. 

The boy turned around, facing the two men, both of them being old pervs. “You both have ten seconds to walk away from me before I scream so loud people call the cops, to which I will say you were harassing me.” The brunette told the men in a deep threatening voice, to which both men quickly left the isle, not wanting to cause a scene. 

George chuckled and turned back to his cart, he will admit, those men were right, this skirt did make his ass look amazing. The older was wearing a black long sleeve turtle neck shirt, a faux leather skirt that hugged his legs, stopping in the middle of his thighs, the skirt had a gold zipper running up the side on his left thigh, a pair of black tights with sewn in small dots hugged his soft legs, his feet covered with a pair of heeled boots that came just above his ankle. 

George wore simple jewelry, a silver necklace that had a heart locket on it, on the inside had a photo of Dream and the words “clays owner” engraved on the inside. George knew the importance of keeping kink out of the public eye, understanding that not everyone wants to see it or has trauma. So he always made sure to keep kink out of the public eye, which is why he just chose a simple locket. 

The Brit grabbed a box of pasta off of the shelves, smiling as he wrapped up his shopping, going to the register and checking out. 

Once everything was in the trunk, George began to make his way back to his adorable puppy. He couldn’t wait to see clay in the new collar, he knew it was gonna look amazing on his pretty pale neck, his pale neck that’s covered in fading hickeys. He bit his lip thinking about previous nights before focusing back onto the road. 

Dream didn’t even notice the door opening, to busy hating himself on the couch. He didn’t notice someone else was in the house until he felt a hand on his shoulder. “Hey, clay? Are you alright?” He heard George ask, his voice filled with concern. Dream looked up at George, his eyes red and puffy from crying. “Oh god baby what’s wrong?!” George asked, sitting next to him and pulling the other close to him. 

“I-I’m sorry for not being a good puppy, p-please don’t leave! I-I promise I’ll behave and be good!” Dream whimpered out, hugging the older tightly, gripping the others turtle neck tightly. George frowned a little, rubbing the other boys back. “Oh dream, I’d never leave you, I’m sorry for taking your collar with out telling you. I wanted it to be a surprise” the older said, kissing the blonde locks up top of dreams head. 

Dream looked up at his boyfriend with a sad confused look. “Surprise?” 

“Yes dear, would you like to see it?” George responded, pushing some hair out of the blondes face that fell out of the man bun. The younger nodded, prompting the older to stand and grab the small black bag off of the island, bringing it back to the younger and pulling out he fancy box in it. “Here” the Brit said, handing the box to his American boyfriend. 

Dream opened the box, gasping as he pulled out he new collar. It was black, with blue metal hearts on it and silver spikes, it had the same tag as before, with the metal polished this time. “I couldn’t see the red hearts too well, so I figured I should get something the both of us can see” the other man admitted, smiling as Dream handed him the collar. 

Clay turned around and let George put the collar on him, shivering a little from the cold leather. “You look so cute with the new one” George tells Dream as he turned back around to face the older. Dream smiles at his lover, a soft blush on his freckled cheeks. George hummed softly before standing again, a lot taller then usual from his shoes still being on. “Would you be a dear and help me put the grocery’s away?” He asked the younger, earning a nod and the other standing next to him. 

Goerge was still shorter then Dream, even with the shoes, but he liked being short with Dream. It made him feel cute. Slipping off his shoes he put them next to the door and then joined Dream in the kitchen. Smiling to see his boyfriend put the milk away, blushing a little as he watched him effortlessly pick them up and put them away. 

God was his puppy strong. 

George hummed a soft tune as he grabbed the boxes of cereal he had bought, walking over to the cupboard and opening it before standing on his tippy toes as he tried to put the cereal away, huffing as he was just too short. “Lemme help georgy” the blonde said, walking behind the shorter, taking the cereal boxes and putting them away before shutting the cupboard. 

Goerge turned to face Dream and stood on his toes to kiss him softly, “my tall strong puppy” he said pulling away, smiling to watch his puppy become flustered. Dream always got flustered when he was complimented, and George found it adorable. 

Dream and George soon got back to putting away the last few groceries, eventually finding themselves cuddled up together on the couch. 

George noticed dreams phone was on the other side, grabbing it and opening it up, instantly blushing to see that dream was going through their old messages and nudes he sent, ‘how cute’ he thought, setting dreams phone back down and rubbing the blondes side. “Hey puppy, I saw your suit out on the bed this morning, were you planning something?” The Brit asks, his tone soft as he spoke.

“I-I was gonna wear it for you when you came back, cuz I know how much you like it” the younger confessed, looking up at his master with innocent eyes, although George knew his eyes weren’t as innocent as they seemed. “Hmm, are you still up to wear it?” 

The blonde nodded.

“Good, go put it on puppy”, as soon as those words left the British Boyd mouth Dream ran to the room, skillfully putting on the laser gear minus his puppy mask and tail. Walking back into living room Dream shyly stood infront of his master, whine a little as the older ran his hands over the Florida mans latex covered sides. “God you look so fucking good in this” the older said biting his lip as his hands strayed further to his puppy’s slowly hardening cock hanging out do the suit. 

“Looks like my puppy’s getting exited” goerge said with a chuckle, Taking the pups cock into his hand and giving it a few strokes, watching as his puppy tensed and let out a shaky breath. Standing, George took his puppy’s mask and tail from him. “Bend over baby” 

The blonde put his knees on the couch and bending over, his forearms resting ontop of the couch pillows. The Brit chuckled watching his pup shake his bum a little, patting it softly before giving it a sharp smack, causing the other to moan out. “Pain slut” George said as he lubed up the tails plug, running the tip against the youngers rim. 

Dream shivered feeling the cold metal against his ass, gripping the couch cushions tightly as George slowly pushed the toy into his ass. “Mmm good boy” the older says running both his hands up dreams cheeks, spreading them more to see his hole clench around the plug. “I think I’m gonna keep your mask off puppy, I wanna see your face while you fuck my tight hole” 

The older strips of everything, grabbing his purple lace panties and holding them in front of his pup, a wet stain on them from his cock leaking pre cum. Dream blushed bright and opened his mouth, letting his master put the worn panties into his mouth. “Good boy, such a good learner” the older said. “I’ll be right back, I’m gonna go get your leash” the Brit told the other, walking to their room and grabbing his puppy’s simple chain leash, bringing it back and hooking it onto his puppy’s collar. 

George tugged on the leash twice, a silent command to get up. Him and Dream had worked out what each tug meant, it wasn’t anything too complicated, 1 tug meant more, 2meant move, and 3 meant stop. 

George smirked as hoot I tot he same spot that dream was in, spreading his ass to show his pretty puppy the heart gem butt plug he had in, watching as his pups cock twitched at the sight. “You wish that was your cock puppy? I know how much you love stuffing your huge dick in my tight fem boy hole” the older said as he ran one of his hands along the gem of the toy, gripping it and moving it in him, biting his lip as he took it out, his own cock twitching as he removed the toy. 

A whine came out of dreams throat, rutting his hips into the air needly as he watched his masters whole clench around nothing as he took out the toy. “Go on puppy, you’ve been such a good boy, you deserve a treat” George told the blonde, pulling his pups face closer to him. “And I want you to moan and beg for your release” the Brit said in a deep voice, making his pup shiver and nod, lining his cock upto the orders hole, teasing his master by pushing his tip in and out of his masters hole. 

“Mmm fuck puppy, don’t tease me” George said, moaning out as his pup needly pushed his cock Into his masters already stretched hole. “Ooohhh fuck puppy, god I feel you in my guts” the older whined out, gripping the couch tightly as his puppy starts to thrust in and out of him at a moderate pace, soon enough thrusting like a wild animal into his master, panting and groaning into his masters ear. “F-fuck master, thank you for letting me fuck you” Dream moaned out in his masters ear.

“P-please can I mark you master?” George’s puppy asked out between his grunts and pants. “Go on, mark me puppy, breed me puppy” George moaned out and threw his head to the side, resting it on his arm as his puppy fucked the living daylights out of him, hitting his prostate with each thrust as Dream marked up his master. 

“Mmmm fuck fuck fuck! Fuck good puppy, you fuck me so good puppy!” Dream moaned against his masters neck hearing his lewd words, biting and sucking all along the left side of his neck, making sure everyone knew George was his. George felt his puppy’s hands move down to his leaking cock, jerking him off while trusting into the older. “Oh god puppy, you’re gonna have me making a-ah a mess all over this couch a-at this pace” 

Dream smirked at his masters statement, now making it a personal mission to get his master to cum first, listening to the wonderful whorish moans spilling out his masters mouth. George groaned loudly and turned his head to see the shit eating grin his puppy had, finding it adorable as he pulled his puppy into a sloppy kiss, the sounds of their tongues dancing and skin slapping filling the room. 

George pulled away and let out a high pitched moan as he came all over the couch and his puppy’s hand, whining loudly as Dream continued to jerk him off, getting every last drop of cum out of his cock. “Fucking cum s-slut” George groaned out as his puppy kept up his relentless thrust, noticing them becoming a little more sloppy. 

“You close puppy, beg to cum” George told the blonde. “Please can I cum in you master? Please can I, I’ve been such a good puppy! I made you cum first please can I cum” Dream moaned out, his thrust becoming even more sloppy. “Go ahead and cum, breed me puppy, fill me with your litter” George moaned out, biting his lip as he felt dreams hips stutter before pushing all the way into him, releasing his huge load into George’s hole. 

“Mmm fuck thank you master” Dream grunted out, holding onto his masters hips tightly as he rode out his high, pulling out carefully before grabbing the plug and pushing it back in his master to keep his cum in him. “Mmm thank you puppy, you alright?” George asked as he layed back on the couch. Dream nodded and grabbed the water from the side table, handing it to his master to drink. “Thank you puppy” the older said unhooking the leash from his puppy’s collar before taking a sip of the water. 

Dream smiled softly and picked up the older, carrying him into their shared room and gently placing him on their bed. The Florida man striped himself from the latex outfit and put on one oh his tee shirts before shyly holding up a pair of his masters panties. George giggled a little at his shy puppy “you can wear them dreamy” he said, watching as the blonde slipped them on before making his way onto the bed and cuddling his master.

**Author's Note:**

> Twt: CupidsGuts


End file.
